


just a minor mending

by janethewindrose



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Quentin Coldwater Lives, we're living in denial so what
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27955916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janethewindrose/pseuds/janethewindrose
Summary: Квентин закрывает глаза и видит, как солнце встает над крышей их филлорийского дома. Видит цветущие персиковые деревья и улыбку их сына Тедди."Кью," - мягко зовет его Элиот, и ни один из них не может объяснить, что именно он имеет в виду этим простым звуком.Элиот наклоняется и целует его висок, привычно приобнимая за плечи.Квентин открывает глаза и видит Монстра.
Relationships: Quentin Coldwater & Julia Wicker, Quentin Coldwater & Margo Hanson & Eliot Waugh, Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh
Kudos: 4





	1. Вспышки

**Author's Note:**

> Сколько бы времени не прошло с финала, мне все еще больно, и этот хаотичный фикс-ит - все, на что хватило моих последних клеток мозга. Я написала его на сильных эмоциях через месяц после выхода финальной серии 4 сезона и опубликовала также вот тут:  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/8221461
> 
> В этом доме любят всех героев и героинь и не любят сценаристов. Рейтинг стоит за нецензурную лексику, nothing more.
> 
> Вся работа написана в настоящем времени, обычно я так не делаю, но в данном конкретном случае это выглядело правильным решением.
> 
> Не знаю, насколько достоверно или реалистично описано ментальное состояние Квентина в 1 главе, но осторожно, для кого-то возможны триггеры.

***

Квентин закрывает глаза и видит, как солнце встает над крышей их филлорийского дома. Он видит истертые, покрытые кирпичной пылью цветные плитки мозаики. Видит цветущие персиковые деревья и улыбку их сына Тэдди.  
Квентин видит Элиота. Его живые ореховые глаза, знакомые линии гибкого тонкого тела, растрепанные темные локоны на соседней подушке. Руки, в теплом кольце которых, он - в единственном месте во всей чертовой мультивселенной - чувствовал себя по-настоящему дома. Колдуотер видит его глаза, сияющие заботой, нежностью и любовью. " _Кью_ ," - мягко зовет его Элиот и ни один из них не может объяснить, что именно он имеет в виду этим простым звуком, но это и не нужно, они оба знают. Элиот наклоняется и целует его висок, привычно приобнимая за плечи.  
Квентин открывает глаза и видит Монстра.

Монстр улыбается холодно, слабо кривит губы, неумело, неловко стискивает его шею, не осознавая своей силы и причиняя Квентину боль.

\- Кью! - испуганно шепчет Джулия.

Квентин морщится, но на страх времени нет. Он собирается вернуть Элиота или умереть, пытаясь.

***

Квентин Колдуотер открывает глаза и больше не контролирует свою жизнь. Он живёт целью, живёт надеждой. Делит события на те, которые помогают ему в достижении этой цели и те, которые мешают. Он ест на автомате, на автомате улыбается Джулии. Он не контролирует то, что происходит. Он видит вспышки.

_Вспышка._ Марго возвращается с ледяными топориками. Сильная, смелая, скрывающая боль и страх за грубостью и шутками - не иначе научилась этому у Элиота. 

\- И чтобы вы без меня делали, идиоты? - смеётся она.

"Были бы мертвы к концу следующей недели," - отстранено замечает Квентин, но вслух не произносит; ни к чему пугать Джулию еще больше.

_Вспышка._ Они с Элис ищут Маяковского в холодных залах Южного Брейкбиллса, находят, и Квентину приходится вернуться в прошлое.  
Элис из прошлого, славная, милая Элис, которой он не успел изменить, которую он не успел потерять, которую еще не успел воскресить и которую не успел разлюбить. Девушка бросается ему на шею, но Квентин не может, не может, _не может_ думать ни о чём, кроме того, как солнце всходило над крышей их филлорийского дома, и как звучал смех их с Элиотом сына.

_Вспышка._ Элис из прошлого говорит Квентину, что он - лучшее, что с ней случалось, и Квентин ненавидит себя за это. Так несправедливо, нечестно. Его Элис - талантливая, храбрая, верная и умная волшебница - его Элис не должна так говорить, она стоит гораздо большего. Они сидят в уютной тишине, настоящая Элис держит в руках починенную Квентином чашку, смотрит на белый фарфор, как на восьмое чудо света, и Квентин не выдерживает.

\- Прости меня, Элис - он частит и заикается, но слова льются потоком и останавливаться уже поздно, - Прости, я никогда не хотел причинять тебе боль. Я надеялся, что это сработает, что _мы сработаем_. Мне жаль, если, вернув тебя из бытия ниффином, я сделал тебя несчастной, - он сбивается, дышит глубоко, не в силах поднять глаза на волшебницу, - Я сделал это, потому что любил тебя, и мне жаль, мне ужасно, невероятно сильно жаль, что я не чувствую этого больше. Мне жаль, потому что тебе всё ещё больно, но, Элис, я не должен был отсылать тебя заклинанием из книги, ты нужна мне - как подруга, как часть команды, ты нужна нам всем, - он усмехается, - Никто в этом не признается, но без тебя мы всего лишь болтливая неуклюжая банда бабуинов с волшебными палочками.*

\- Ты сейчас процитировал Гарри Поттера? - спрашивает Элис, улыбаясь сквозь слёзы.

\- Думаю да, - Квентин пожимает плечами. - Иногда это получается само собой.

_Вспышка._ Элис выбегает из библиотеки с горящими глазами.  
*благослови Господи Элис и библиотеки*  
Квентин не хочет, _не может_ вместить в себя так много надежды, но ее план выглядит так, будто может убить их с вероятностью всего 30%, что уже почти победа. Приходится рискнуть.

_Вспышка._ Квентин зовет Монстра, и тот приходит, чем немало его удивляет. Камни собраны, но хоть он и не успел еще оживить сестру, Квентин ему больше не нужен.

\- Ещё немного, и я верну ее, - доверительно сообщает Монстр, улыбаясь счастливо, как ребенок.  
Квентин зажмуривается. Он не может больше ни секунды выносить взгляд этих глаз, это причиняет боль, это нечестно. 

\- Эверетт хочет стать Богом, - выпаливает Колдуотер. - Он не может убить тебя, но может впитать твою силу, я не знаю точно, как это работает, но ты в большой опасности. Ты можешь сбежать или можешь убить его первым. Ты знаешь, что я обычно против убийств, но Эверетт вроде как злодей в этой истории. Мне сказала Кэдди, а она узнала от дочери одной из смотрительниц Библиотеки, которая только вернулась из Зеркального измерения, ей можно верить. Что бы ты не решил, нужно действовать быстро.

\- Спасибо, Квентин, - Монстр снова улыбается, оглаживая его шею бессознательным жестом. - Ты очень хороший друг. Я верю тебе.

Кью отступает, подавляя волну паники. Ему становится почти жаль Монстра, но он не имеет права рисковать жизнями близких людей, чтобы помочь богоподобному трудному подростку, и он позволяет себе стать жестоким ради Элиота.

_Вспышка._ Элис отправляется в библиотеку. Она говорит: "я хочу увидеть Эверетта". Она говорит: "Монстров скоро станет двое". Элис говорит, что если Эверетт хочет стать богом и убить одного из Монстров, нельзя допустить, чтобы они объединились, нельзя допустить, чтобы второе существо оживили, иначе оно не остановится ни перед чем, чтобы уничтожить убийцу брата и Землю в придачу.  
Эверетт, к ее удивлению, верит. Слишком много боли и огня плещется в её глазах, слишком отчаянно ломается голос. 

_Вспышка._ Квентин кричит на цветок. Он зол, чертовски зол, он не уверен, что вообще когда-либо так злился в своей жизни. Квентин тонет, и всех этих чувств слишком много, чтобы облечь их в слова.  
Он не говорит о том, что Филлори подарило ему целую жизнь: персики и сливы, цветные плитки мозаики, сына, Ариэль и Элиота - всегда Элиота.  
_Он не говорит, но думает об этом так громко, что сраный цветок зацветает._

_Вспышка._ Квентин ловит себя на мысли, что ему очень хочется фисташкового мороженого с радужной посыпкой и съездить Пенни23 по его самодовольной физиономии. 

\- Это всё, конечно, здорово, но если мы не можем убить засранца, то что делать дальше? Не хочу делать поспешных выводов, но, может, стоило поставить на Эверетта? 

Поставить на Эверетта - и потерять шанс на спасение Элиота, поставить на Эверетта - и позволить ему разорвать Монстра в теле Элиота на мелкие кусочки. Каждый, кто присутсвует при разговоре, понимает это, даже путешественник. Квентин нехорошо улыбается, магия непроизвольно пульсирует в кончиках пальцев. Боковым зрением он замечает Марго, всем своим видом излучающую чистую ярость, и Пенни замолкает.  
У Элис загораются глаза.

\- Шов. Мы можем сбросить его в шов, оттуда никто не сможет выбраться. Я слышала об этом месте, когда была ниффином. Я помню, как добраться туда.

*и снова - благослови Господи Элис и библиотеки*

_Вспышка._ Монстр появляется так быстро, что они с Марго едва успевают спрятать топорики. Волосы Монстра растрепанны, в глазах плещется детский испуг.

\- Он забрал её! Он украл один из камней. Это Эверетт, ты предупреждал меня. Квентин, помоги мне вернуть её!

"Ну, началось", - отстранено думает Квентин. Он не ощущает страха или жалости, только хочет, чтобы всё побыстрее закончилось.

Дальше вспышки идут автоматной очередью, и Колдуотер, даже если постарается, не сможет отделить одно событие от другого.  
Квентин закрывает глаза. Ему хочется схватить Монстра за футболку, развернуть к себе и заорать в это красивое знакомое-незнакомое растерянное лицо: "Верни мне Элиота, мудак ты конченый! Верни его или убей меня, блять, наконец, потому что я так больше не могу."

_Вспышка._ Монстр перемещает Квентина в библиотеку как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Эверетт заканчивает сложное и мощное заклинание, разрушающее камень. Бешеная магическая энергия расходится волнами, как от взрыва. В кабинете Эверетта трескаются зеркала и стёкла. Квентина отбрасывает назад, к стене. Сестра Монстра больше не сможет возродится.  
"Хорошее событие, - отстраненно думает Колдуотер, - одной проблемой меньше."

_Вспышка._ Эверетт метает заклинания в Монстра, используя сложные пассы, настоящую и опасную боевую магию, сдержанный, убийственно-решительный, и Квентина прошибает пот, когда он понимает, что тело Элиота может пострадать, но Монстр силён. Магия исходит из боли, а ему сейчас очень больно. Квентин не знает, способны ли эти существа чувствовать хоть-что, но не может думать об этом прямо сейчас. Одно из заклинаний летит прямо в него, но не попадает. Существо с лицом Элиота отражает удар, и Колдуотер успевает подумать, что если бы этот ребенок-богоборец выбрал другое тело - чье угодно - он мог бы все исправить.

_Вспышка._ Монстр исчезает. Квентин чувствует на лице что-то липкое и горячее. Это кровь, но не его. Он опускает взгляд на пол перед собой и снова закрывает глаза, но картинка отпечатывается на задней стороне его век. Эверетт мертв. Квентин даже не заметил, как Монстр убил его, но красные останки чего-то, что когда-то было человеком, несколько проясняют общую картину.

_Вспышка._ Марго бьет его по лицу. 

\- Не отключайся, придурок! Мы в шаге от того, чтобы спасти Эла!

Девушка беспокойно оглядывает его на предмет повреждений. Влекомый именем Вога, Квентин поднимается с пола, на котором он не помнит как оказался.

\- Марго?

\- Мы тоже тут, приятель, спасибо, что заметил, - хмыкает Пенни. 

Джулия и Кэди стоят поодаль, держа ледяные топорики. Квентин честно пытается улыбнуться им, но не может.  
Внезапно двери выбивает мощной волной магии, и в кабинет вбегает Элис, а за ней Фогг, запыхавшийся и раненый.

\- Монстр устроил резню в библиотеке, - сообщает декан. - Сейчас он под заклинанием в Карманной Вселенной, но действие не продлится долго.

\- Нужно идти сейчас, - добавляет Элис. - У меня есть вода из подземного моря и связующие чары.

*и снова - благослови Господи Элис, библиотеки и декана Фогга*

_Вспышка._ Квентин опирается спиной о ствол дерева, сжимает древко топора обеими руками. Марго стоит рядом, отзеркаливая его позу, и глаза ее светятся решимостью. Пенни разминает кисти рук. Элис накладывает заклинание невидимости, собранная, отстраненая и сильная, и Квентин восхищается ей, по-настоящему восхищается и знает, что она будет в порядке. Что Квентин - далеко не лучшее, что случалось в её жизни и это - правильный исход.

\- Не вздумай всё запороть, Колдуотер, - предостерегает его Марго. - Мы должны сделать это вместе, и если ты хотя бы попытаешься проебаться, я клянусь своими топорами, участь Эверетта покажется тебе сраной диснеевской сказкой.

Квентин улыбается. Он скучал по этой версии Марго Разрушительницы, скучал по девушке, которая может уничтожить всё вокруг, не испортив маникюра.

\- Прибереги улыбочки для того, кого не бесит твое постное лицо, Колдуотер, - Марго закатывает глаза. 

"Куда делись Джулия и Кэди? Остались помочь декану? Неважно."

_Вспышка. Вспышка. Вспышка._

Элиот лежит на земле. Из двух глубоких ран на груди вылетает сноп золотых искр, Элис читает заклинание громко и четко, Пенни присоединяется. Квентин с трудом заставляет себя сконцентрировать внимание на сосуде, он не может смотреть и не может слышать, как Марго зовет Элиота сорванным голосом. Это - пытка, это - агония. Марго кричит, а минуты утекают сквозь пальцы, пока, наконец, не раздается едва слышное: "Ну раз ты так вежливо просишь, Бэмби."

Чары наложены, но сосуд недовольно вибрирует, и надо спешить, но чёрта с два, Монстр подождёт, Шов подождет, _весь чертов мир подождёт_ , потому что...  
Квентин падает на колени, хватает руку Элиота, холодную, тонкую. Он снова без сознания. Квентина не слушаются собственные пальцы. 

\- Стой! Оружие магическое, рану нельзя лечить стандартными исцеляющими заклинаниями! - кричит ему Элис. Квентин одергивает руки. - Вам нужно в обычную городскую больницу.

Пенни хватает Марго за плечо и они с Элиотом исчезают. Квентин медленно садится на землю, не отводя взгляд от следов крови на прошлогодних листьях - единственного доказательства реальности происходящего.

_Вспышка._ Сосуд улетает в Шов. Квентин чувствует тошноту и вину. Монстр не был злодеем, Монстр был потерянным ребенком. В другой ситуации Квентин нашёл бы компромисс, хорошее решение, попытался бы что-то исправить, но не сейчас, не сейчас, не когда _он_...

Бледный, как полотно, Элиот лежит под капельницами, на лице и шее ещё остались следы крови Эверетта. Врачи остановили кровотечение и наложили повязку, но он не приходил в сознание с того раза в лесу, и крик Марго всё ещё звенит у Квентина в ушах. 

...обезвоживание, гипогликемия, кровопотеря, недосып, моральное и физическое истощение...

Квентин снова чувствует тошноту и выходит из палаты. Кто-то, кажется, Элис, сует ему в руки стаканчик с приторно-сладким какао из автомата.

\- Теперь от нас ничего не зависит. Всё закончилось, Квентин. 

Колдуотер кивает, коротко обнимает Элис и благодарит её за помощь, потом заходит в туалет. В зеркале отражается незнакомец - отчаявшийся, испуганный, заляпанный кровью.  
"Всё закончилось."  
Квентин тяжело сползает по стене на пол, закрывает глаза и беззвучно кричит.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * - отсылка к фильму "Гарри Поттер и Кубок Огня", цитата Минервы Макгонагалл "babbling, bumbling band of baboons" ("болтливая неуклюжая банда бабуинов"), которая на английском звучит как скороговорка.


	2. Блики

***

Он не знает, сколько прошло времени, но когда снова открывает глаза, вокруг бьются зеркала, а Пенни трясёт его за плечи.

\- Колдуотер, ты совсем с катушек слетел? Ты сейчас всё тут разнесешь, блять!

Путешественник дергает его на себя и телепортирует их на лестничный пролет.

\- Я не знаю, как это получилось, я... - он открывает и закрывает рот, как выброшенная на берег рыба.

\- Ну уж нет, сам разбираться с твоей истерикой я не намерен, - бормочет Пенни и изчезает.

Квентин не успевает обрадоваться тому, что его наконец-то оставили в покое, как Пенни возвращается вместе с Джулией. 

\- Кью! - девушка бросается и сжимает его в объятиях. - Кью, не уходи в себя, давай как раньше, Кью, дыши. - Джулия удерживает его за плечи, с тревогой заглядывает в глаза. 

Она делает глубокий вдох и говорит:

\- Хоббиты пришли из Шира в трактир "Гарцующий пони".

Квентин тоже делает глубокий вдох и отвечает:

\- Хоббиты добрались до Ривенделла.

\- Хоббиты пошли через подземные копи Мории.

Пенни смотрит на них обоих с нечитаемым выражением лица, но молчит.

\- Хоббиты добрались до Лориэна.

\- Хоббиты плыли по реке Андуин.

\- Хоббиты отправились в Мордор.

\- Хоббиты прошли через пещеру Шелоб.

\- Хоббиты пришли в крепость Кирит Унгол.

\- Хоббиты добрались до Роковой Горы, спасли мир и вернулись домой, - заканчивает Джулия и осторожно вытирает слёзы с лица Квентина. - Дыши, Кью, всё будет в порядке. 

\- Я буду в порядке, когда он очнётся. 

Пенни прокашливается, и Квентину особенно сильно хочется съездить ему по физиономии, но путешественник говорит только:

\- Фактически, он уже очнулся, и я сказал бы тебе раньше, если бы ты не закатил истерику.

\- Пенни! - сердито одергивает его Джулия.

\- Извини. Он то приходит в себя, то опять отключается, но в промежутках он уговорил нас забрать его из больницы. Немного нелегально, ну да хули нам, волшебникам. Я закинул их с Марго и Элис на побережье, там у Фогга что-то вроде загородного дома для преподавательского состава Брейкбиллс. Неплохой домик, кстати, вполне комфортабельный.

\- Но Элиот в порядке? - не унимается Квентин.

\- Не знаю, насколько это считается нормой, но он постоянно тебя зовёт. "Позовите Кью, ну где же Кью, Квентин-Квентин-Квентин," аж тошно слушать, - Пенни язвит, но глаза говорят: _"я рад, что вы оба живы, два безмозглых идиота"._

Квентин слабо улыбается и чувствует, как из пепла и золы, из отчаяния, апатии и страха, поглотивших его, прорастает надежда.

\- Ты подбросишь меня до побережья? 

\- Ну нет, мне же очень хочется слушать еще и твое нытьё, Колдуотер, - закатывает глаза путешественник.

***

Квентин стоит перед коттеджем и считает вдохи и выдохи. Дом оказывается двухэтажным и внушительным, с белыми стенами, красной черепицей и зимним садом. За тепличным стеклом виднеются южные яркие цветы с крупными оранжевыми лепестками и темная зелень мандариновых деревьев. Квентин думает о том, как здорово было бы привести сюда Элиота, когда ему станет лучше, и целовать, пока не закружится голова, целовать в этом тяжёлом влажном воздухе, напоенном запахами земли и цветов. Или прийти к самой кромке воды, чтобы волны лизали песок под ногами, и лежать на солёном ветру, не думая ни о чём. 

\- Квентин, ты в порядке? - Джулия кладет руку ему на плечо, - Пойдём в дом, тебя уже заждались.

\- Джулс, я не могу, - мотает головой Квентин. - Я думал, что справлюсь, но я не могу видеть его таким... - "слабым, измученным, почти, блять, мертвым. Я боюсь посмотреть ему в глаза и снова увидеть красные искры," хочет сказать он, но слова застревают в горле. - Так не должно быть, понимаешь? Не должно быть.

\- Да, Кью, не должно, но вы с Марго спасли его, и теперь всё будет в порядке, - Джулия аккуратно накладывает заклинание и чистит одежду Колдуотера от пятен крови Эверетта. - Сейчас мы зайдем внутрь, ты сходишь в душ, перекусишь, а потом проведаешь Элиота и Марго. Они ждут тебя, и Элис тоже.

\- Что бы я без тебя делал, Джулс? - выдыхает Квентин, обнимая ее. Боль в груди не отступает, но становится терпимее. 

\- Даже представить боюсь, - Джулия усмехается и притягивает его ближе.

Кью выходит из душа, смыв с себя кровь, пот и часть нервного напряжения. Место паники занимает сонливость. Квентину хочется лечь и спать до следующей весны, но сначала он должен...

В спальне, которую выделили для Элиота, обнаруживаются все трое. Уже переодетый в пижаму Вог снова без сознания, Элис смывает кровь с его лица.

\- Ну наконец-то, мать твою, Колдуотер, и пяти лет не прошло! - Марго несильно пихает его в плечо, что в её случае приравнивается к тёплому дружескому объятию.

\- Как он? 

\- Глубоко спит. В больнице ему поставили капельницу с физраствором, вкололи глюкозу и какие-то витамины, так что всё вроде бы под контролем. Пусть отсыпается.

Квентин делает несколько неуверенных шагов к постели, касается лба Элиота двумя пальцами. Не холодный, но и температуры, к счастью, нет. Он не может заставить себя убрать руку и медлит, застывая, словно теряя связь с реальностью. Все остальное не важно, этот мир задолжал ему одну чёртову минуту тишины, и будь он проклят, если...

Элис встаёт, и её место занимает Марго с расчёской; Монстр совершенно не умел следить за волосами, и отросшие спутанные кудри Элиота настойчиво требуют её внимания.  
Кью странно видеть двух девушек, работающих так слажено, особенно после того, как сильно Марго злилась на Элис из-за квеста и Библиотеки.

Элиот действительно спит. В глаза бросается его нездоровая бледность, веки, покрытые сеточкой синевавых вен, впалый живот - ему, Квентину, стоило лучше следить за рационом Монстра.

Колдуотер поднимает голову и встречается взглядом с Элис.

\- Я могла только догадываться, Квентин, но теперь... только слепой бы не заметил. Я никогда не видела такого взгляда, даже в первый год в Брейкбиллсе, - тихо замечает она.

\- Элис, послушай...

\- Нет, Квентин, всё в порядке, не чувствуй себя виноватым за то, чего не можешь изменить. Просто дай мне немного времени, и я тоже буду в порядке.

\- Элис, - Колдуотеру больно слышать это, его тоже отвергали, и он знает, как это ощущается, но уж лучше так, чем врать себе и ей. 

Элис выпрямляется, избегая его взгляда.

\- Знаешь, Кэдди и самоучкам нужна моя помощь, и я думаю, дальше вы справитесь сами.

Когда за ней закрывается дверь, Марго, до этого подозрительно притихшая, оживает и угрожающе направляет расчёску в сторону Квентина.

\- Теперь ты, ходячая катастрофа, садишься на задницу ровно и рассказываешь, что это сейчас, блять, было.

\- Ладно, ладно, - Колдутер поднимает руки, капитулируя. - Мы с Элис расстались. Давно уже, если подумать, но это всё ещё немного болезненно. И неловко.

\- Это и ежу понятно, - отмахивается Хэнсон. - Лучше скажи мне, что с вами, двумя долбоёбами, произошло в Филлори, и почему Элиот ничего мне не рассказывал? 

Квентин тихо смеётся, прочищает горло и прячет руки в рукава толстовки. Спорить с Марго - себе дороже.

\- Ладно, хорошо. В те пятьдесят лет в Филлори прошлого мы были вместе. _Действительно вместе._ У нас был сын. Целая жизнь. И я не уверен, что смогу когда-нибудь стать таким же счастливым в этой жизни, каким чувствовал себя в той.

Марго улыбается, но не перебивает.

\- То есть, мне казалось, что мы были счастливы, но это была ошибка, - продолжает Квентин, не отрывая взгляда от лица спящего Элиота, - Потому что, когда мы вернулись, я спросил его, может быть, мы могли бы... - он прерывается, горло сжимает тисками. Разговор под свадебной аркой был, кажется, целую жизнь назад, но эмоции всё так же сбивают с ног.

\- ...провести еще одну жизнь вместе, - тихо договаривает Марго, преувеличенно старательно расчесывая волосы Элиота.

\- Он сказал "нет", - заканчивает Квентин. - Он сказал, что у нас не было выбора. 

\- Постой, но это же глупо, Колдуотер! - возмущается Хэнсон. - Слушай, я - та, кто знает о личной жизни Элиота больше самого Элиота, и весь ваш первый курс, пока не начался этот филлорийский цирк с конями, ты таскался хвостиком за Элис, а Эл достаточно в своей жизни влюблялся в натуралов, чтобы научиться контролировать свои чувства и довольствоваться ролью твоего друга.

\- Марго, послушай, я не очень понимаю...

\- Нет, это ты послушай, Колдуотер! Он не ожидал, что ты можешь чувствовать что-то в ответ, и когда вы вернулись, _он дал тебе возможность выбора_. Он дал тебе возможность выбрать его, а не Элис или ту повернутую на драконах рыжую, и ты этого не сделал, - жёстко заканчивает она.

Тишина ощутима, она жжётся, как жжётся пролитый на кожу кипяток.  
Квентин опускается на пол, укладывает голову и локти на постели. Марго так же молча садится по-турецки в углу кровати и принимается ласково перебирать локоны Элиота, и Квентин ловит себя на мысли, что завидует тому, с какой легкостью, как спокойно и привычно она касается Элиота, словно бы ничего выдающегося не происходит. Ему тоже хочется коснуться, услышать наконец знакомое биение сердца и убедиться, что последние часы ему не привиделись - что Эл действительно жив и действительно с ними, но теперь ему кажется, что он не имеет на это права.

\- Ладно, слушай. Я обещала себе, что вытрясу из тебя всю правду, когда мы вернем его, - Марго осторожно убирает локон со лба Элиота, и ее требовательный тон странно контрастирует с нежностью этого жеста. - Я не собираюсь толкать долгие эмоциональные речи, но хочу чтобы ты знал - Эл настрадался достаточно. В детстве, в юности, сейчас. Магия рождается из боли, и его боли хватило бы на трех Волан-де-Мортов. Поэтому, клянусь своими топорами, если _и ты_ разобьёшь ему сердце, я тебе таких пиздов отвешу, Колдуотер, лучше не давай мне повода.

Квентин невольно улыбается, глядя на неё, встрепанную, рассерженную, уставшую, держащую всё под контролем из последних сил. 

\- Не хочу звучать очевидно, но, думаю, тебе стоит сходить освежиться, съесть что-то, - предлагает Квентин. - Знаю, что ты не хочешь оставлять его, но это займет совсем немного времени, и я...

\- На этот счёт не переживай, Колдуотер, - Марго закатывает глаза. - Удивительно, но тебе - из всех людей на Земле и в Филлори - я доверяю.

Марго возвращается через четверть часа с мокрыми волосами и в свободном белом свитере, найденном где-то в коттедже, кидает в Квентина бананом и упаковкой сока.

\- Надеюсь, вы тут не делали ничего непристойного, пока меня не было.

Квентин давится воздухом.

\- Расслабься, я же шучу - Хэнсон треплет его по плечу и смеётся. - Я к тому, что он не стеклянный, Кью. И он может ошибаться. Спроси ещё раз, - она садится на своё место рядом со спящим, и взгляд её теплеет. - Просто вытащи голову из задницы, Колдуотер, и спроси ещё раз.

\- Спросить о чём? - голос Элиота тихий, едва слышный, но глаза все еще закрыты.

\- Эл! - Марго всхлипывает и порывисто обнимает его, чудом не задевая повязку. Она утыкается лбом в изгиб шеи Элиота и зажмуривается. - Придурок, не смей так больше с нами поступать, не смей, ясно тебе? 

\- Я тоже скучал, Бэмби, - его голос хриплый и поломанный. Элиот открывает красные уставшие глаза, и вся его расслабленность исчезает. - Где Кью?

\- Эл, я здесь, - Колдуотера душат слезы, и звук, который он издает, походит скорее на всхлип, чем на шёпот.

\- Тогда иди к нам скорее, придурок, хватит пялиться, - Марго улыбается сквозь слёзы. 

Квентин кладет голову на другое плечо Элиота, перехватывает руку Марго, лежащую поперёк его живота. Непривычное-привычное ощущение - тепло кожи через два слоя одежды - выбивает из него воздух.

\- Эл, я... - Квентин тоже зажмуривается, но слёзы это не останавливает. - Я боялся, что больше тебя не увижу.

\- А я боялся, что в твоей отважной ботанской голове появится какой-нибудь глупейший безрассудный план вроде того, где ты хотел остаться в Чёрном шпиле, - замечает Элиот, прикрывая глаза.

"Смело с твоей стороны предполагать, что я бы не последовал такому плану, будь это необходимо, чтобы вернуть тебя."

***

На какой-то отрезок времени все трое составляют единый гармоничный организм, тесный уютный кокон, внутри которого Элиот чувствует себя защищенным и любимым. Это немного напоминает ему неловкие нежности после боевой магии целую жизнь назад, кроме того, что это в десятки раз сильнее, эмоциональнее, реальнее и крепче. 

Марго плачет беззвучно, даже не шевелясь, но Элиот ощущает влагу на коже. Знакомая тяжесть головы Квентина на его плече - то, ради чего Элиот готов открывать десятки и сотни дверей в своих самых болезненных воспоминаниях и сражаться с любыми монстрами - изнутри и снаружи.

Вог чувствует слабость и боль в груди неизвестного происхождения - это не раны, в больнице его накачали обезболивающим.

\- Все уже в порядке, - шепчет он, не зная, кого именно успокаивает. - Я дома.

Квентин вздрагивает всем телом и жмется к нему еще ближе. Ох, Кью...

\- Спасибо вам обоим. Не думаю, что смогу когда-нибудь отплатить вам за это, - судя по ощущениям, он начинает проваливаться в сон. 

\- Обращайся, придурок, - Бэмби одновременно смеётся, плачет и злится - необычное сочетание для Верховного Короля Марго, но Вогу не привыкать, его Бэмби никогда не была _обычной_. - И, клянусь, выкинешь такой фокус ещё раз - я лично тебя прикончу.

Элиот выныривает из приятной дремы от вежливого стука в дверь. 

\- Входите, - негромко говорит он. 

Слёзы Марго иссякли, и Кью больше не всхлипывает; они оба спят, и Элиот чувствует их глубокое спокойное дыхание на своей шее.  
Джулия осторожно прикрывает за собой дверь.

\- Рада снова видеть тебя, Элиот.

\- Я тоже.

Она выглядит наиболее уравновешеной из всех них, спокойной и выдержанной; пятно рассудительности в сумасшествии последних часов. Волосы заплетены в косу, а в глазах - непобедимая любовь ко всему миру и терпеливое прощение.  
"Она сильнее нас всех вместе взятых, - думает Элиот. - Не только в магии, но и в том что _важнее магии._ "

\- Ты как, в порядке? - Джулия оставляет поднос на столике и подходит к изножью кровати. - Я принесла сэндвичей и чай.

\- Жаль, что не скотч, - он натянуто улыбается.

\- Понимаю, но пока ты на обезболивающих, лучше не стоит.

\- Джулия, скажи мне, что произошло с Квентином за эти месяцы? - взгляд Элиота становится серьезным, на лице появляется уязвимое выражение, - Вы с Марго выглядите просто уставшими, но Кью... Не пойми меня неправильно, - продолжает он вполголоса, задумчиво поглаживая предплечье спящего Колдуотера. - Марго переживала за меня и сделала очень много, и она любит меня, и ей было непросто, но она будет в порядке. А Квентин выглядит... сломавшимся.

\- Кью тоже будет в порядке, - тихо и уверенно замечает Джулия. - Но последние месяцы были для него непростыми. Когда мы включили магию, его отец... болезнь вернулась и он умер.

\- Чёрт, мне так жаль, я не знал.

\- А потом Монстр сказал ему, что ты тоже мёртв и это сломало его, Элиот. Все эти месяцы... я никогда не видела его в таком состоянии, а, поверь, мне есть с чем сравнивать: его подростковые годы, таблетки, терапия. Я боюсь за него, честное слово, боюсь. Я могла потерять его, когда Монстр...

\- Когда Монстр - что? Что я сделал? - бледнеет Элиот. - Что.. он сделал? Ранил Кью? Навредил ему? Мне нужно знать.

\- Это был не ты, окей? Не сказать, что это время было похоже на милую прогулку с друзьями в парке, но никому из нас Монстр специально не вредил. Кью пытался помешать ему принять таблетки. Монстр напился, и ему было скучно, а это бы убило тебя.

\- Он причинил Кью боль?

\- Нет, скорее... скорее напугал его, хотя сейчас мне кажется, что это Квентин его напугал. Я никогда не видела его таким рассерженным, таким решительным, он был готов убить его голыми руками, чтобы спасти тебя. 

Джулия замолкает, поправляет манжету на рубашке.

\- Думаю, я не осознавала раньше, что вы на самом деле значите друг для друга.

Элиот улыбается краешком губ, но глаза остаются серьезными.

\- Кью не говорил мне ничего, если тебе интересно, - продолжает Джулия, неловко пожав плечами. - Хотя, знаешь что, это не моё дело. Пойду найду Пенни, мне определенно нужно выпить. Отдыхайте, и, пожалуйста, проследи за тем, чтобы Квентин съел что-нибудь.

Элиот перехватывает ее взгляд, направленный на Колдуотера. Та же нежность. То же участие. Та же забота. Ему приходится напомнить себе, что ревность тут неуместна - она его лучшая подруга, и их с Квентином история длится уже лет пятнадцать.  
"Наша - пятьдесят," - замечает мерзкий голосок в его голове.

\- Прослежу, - Элиот снова улыбается - широко, искренне, почти умиротворённо. - Спасибо, Джулия. Спасибо, что спасала его, пока он был настолько отчаянно безрассудным в стремлении спасти меня, что не мог сделать этого сам.

***

Квентин просыпается спустя час или два, с тяжелой головой, всё ещё слабый от нервного напряжения. В спальне еще светло, солнечные блики застыли на стенах и на постели. Элиот спит, откинув кудрявую голову на подушку, темные круги под глазами выделяются на бледной коже. Отсутствие короны или цветастых жилеток придает ему уязвимый, неряшливый и оттого бесконечно очаровательный вид.

\- Мы сделали это, Кью, - Марго поднимает голову и порывисто сжимает его руку. - Мы вернули его.

\- Мы сделали это, - удивлённо соглашается Квентин. Всё это время он не позволял себе задумываться о другом исходе, но теперь Элиот вернулся, Элиот в относительном порядке, и Квентин не может до конца осознать, что всё действительно кончилось, он не знает, что делать дальше. 

Девушка перехватывает его растерянный взгляд и продолжает:

\- Знаешь что, Колдуотер, я пойду разыщу Джоша, он задолжал мне праздничный перепихон, - Хэнсон поднимается, осторожно слезает с кровати, не желая будить Элиота. - А вот вам пока не советую - у Эла могут разойтись швы.

\- Марго! - Квентин вспыхивает и снова давится воздухом, поднимаясь с плеча Вога.

\- Бэмби, не смущай ребёнка, - сонно улыбается Элиот со своего места.

\- Спроси его, - Марго смотрит на них страшными глазами и выходит.

\- Это она мне?

\- Нет, это мне, - Квентин краснеет ещё сильнее. - Хочешь чего-нибудь? Воды, сэндвич, ещё подушку? 

\- Подушку. И, Кью, сожалею насчёт твоего отца. Я не знал, пока Джулия не сказала. 

Колдуотер мрачнеет. 

\- Не стоит. Я предвидел это, я знал, что это убьёт его, когда мы спасали магию.

\- Кью, ты не должен винить себя во всем случившемся. Ты спасал всё, что ты любишь: Филлори и Брейкбиллс, нас, всех магов и самоучек, всю мультивселенную, с чем чёрт не шутит.

\- Допустим, но факты это не меняет, - он отворачивается.

В обычной ситуации, Элиот предложил бы ему выпить и надеялся бы, что долгое молчаливое обьятие поможет хоть немного.  
В _идеальной_ ситуации, обьятие переросло бы в поцелуи и секс - в Филлори прошлого работало безотказно.   
Сейчас сама мысль о том, чтобы пошевелиться, была болезненной.

Когда Элиот устраивается в ворохе одеял и подушек, полулежа и согнув длинные ноги в коленях, Квентин садится напротив. 

\- Болит? - он кивает на повязку. 

\- Немного. У Марго рука тяжёлая, да и ты ударил вполне прилично.

\- Могу отправить Пенни за лекарствами.

\- Нет, пусть болит, - Элиот нервно усмехается и облизывает губы. - Это единственное, что напоминает мне, что я не в Раю, или в любой другой выдумке традиционалистов, или не в собственном подсознании.

\- Эл...

\- Нет, Кью, я серьёзно. За нами не охотятся никакие маги-психопаты, полубоги-психопаты, у нас есть магия, ты рядом, и солнце заливает комнату, как в какой-то мыльной драме со счастливым финалом. Не помню, когда в последний раз чувствовал себя так спокойно, - он прищуривает глаза. - Ну, хотя было одно место...

Квентин опускает голову, пряча улыбку.

\- Но сейчас у нас даже квеста нету.

\- Нету, - Элиот кивает и медленно накрывает ладонью его руку на простыне. 

Они молчат с минуту или две, разглядывая солнечные блики на ткани и стенах. Вог сдаётся первым.

\- Кью, нам нужно поговорить.


	3. Minor mending

***

\- Кью, нам нужно поговорить.

Квентин прикрывает глаза и концентрируется на ощущении чужой прохладной ладони поверх его собственной.   
Они ведь к этому и шли так?  
Конечно, он спасал Элиота не для того, чтобы попытаться снова, он умел принимать отказы. Но подсознательно, _подсознательно_ , он не мог запретить себе надеяться.

\- Думаю, ты прав.

На лице Элиота он видит особенное выражение, предназначающееся только для Квентина, выражение: "расскажи ещё что-нибудь об истории Филлори, я ничего не пойму, но мне нравится слушать твой голос." Выражение: "ты знаешь, что ты шевелишь губами, когда читаешь?" Выражение: "Кью, мне кажется, ты только что спас весь мир".

Элиот ещё раз облизывает губы и наконец говорит:

\- Знаешь, всё это время, пока я был заперт в своём подсознании, у меня была возможность обдумать наш разговор, но теперь... Ох, Кью, не смотри на меня так. Это, конечно, сложно назвать лучшим временем моей жизни, но мне кажется, что из нас двоих это _тебе_ пришлось несладко в последние месяцы. 

\- Это неважно, сейчас всё в порядке. 

\- Кью, - хмурится Элиот. - Всё, что касается тебя - важно, и когда мне снова можно будет алкоголь, я смогу коварно напоить тебя и выведать всё, что тебя тревожит.

\- Договорились.

Квентин кивает и переворачивает руку ладонью вверх. Вог тут же переплетает их пальцы.

\- Так вот, я долго думал о том, что хочу тебе сказать, но теперь мне кажется, что момент уже упущен, и, блять, как бы я не хотел переписать прошлое, я не могу, но, Кью...

\- Ты имеешь в виду квест?

\- Нет, - мягко улыбается Элиот. - Это прошлое я не хочу переписывать. Я говорю о _доказательствах концепции._

Квентин задерживает дыхание. Нет. Он не может иметь в виду именно этот разговор. Нет. Нет.

\- Ты вообще представляешь, насколько ты смелее меня?

Колдуотер отрицательно мотает головой, всё ещё не дыша. 

\- Ладно, в моей голове это звучало лучше, - смеётся Элиот, поглаживая его запястье большим пальцем. - То, что я сказал тебе тогда, под свадебной аркой... я солгал. - он закрывает глаза и виновато улыбается. - Потому что, когда ты получаешь то, что всегда хотел и что даже не надеялся получить, это пугает. Я испугался силы чувств, которые испытываю к тебе и испытывал ещё до мозаики. Испугался того, кем могу стать, если приму их, и того, как они могут изменить меня. Всё выглядело таким хрупким, и мне казалось, что ты одумаешься и выберешь Элис. Я думал, что потеряю тебя в любом случае, и решил не продлевать агонию. 

\- Эл, - выдыхает Квентин, чувствуя тесноту и боль в груди. 

Он передвигается ближе и протягивает свободную руку к лицу Вога, но не касается, замерев в паре сантиметров от щеки.

\- Элиот, мы с ней расстались, и я простил её. Всё кончено. _Я сделал выбор_.

Элиот перехватывает его руку и быстро подносит к губам, оставляя в центре ладони короткий поцелуй-касание.

\- Кью, я обещал себе быть храбрее, когда увижу тебя снова.

\- А я обещал Марго спросить тебя ещё раз, и да помогут мне боги, если я нарушу это обещание.

\- Тут ты прав, - Элиот тянется к нему и обнимает ладонью за шею, и в этот момент, практически идеальный, блять, момент, Квентин умудряется всё испортить. 

Он непроизвольно подается назад и вздрагивает потому что... 

"Убьешь его - и всё кончено. Клянусь богом, я не шучу. Я брошу тебя и умру, пытаясь тебя уничтожить."  
"Как это мило. Но я силен, а ты слаб."  
"Сломай мои кости и задуши меня. Я устал, и мне уже все равно. Навредишь ему, выпьешь еще хоть одну таблетку..."

"Твою мать, Колдуотер, почему ты все время все портишь?" - думает он, но уже поздно - Элиот отстраняется. В глазах напротив застывает нерешительно-болезненное выражение. Квентин готовится объяснять, мучительно подбирает слова, но тут Элиот, _его Элиот,_ с эмпатией, возведенной в абсолют, понимает.

\- Это из-за Монстра, так?

Колдуотер кивает.

\- Он пытался задушить тебя.

Это не вопрос, но он все равно отвечает:

\- Нет, просто пугал и... и я злюсь, потому что это _твоё_ движение. Не в смысле, что ты пытался задушить меня, к-конечно нет, - Квентин нервничает и заикается, но ему важно донести до Вога свою мысль. - Я имею в виду то, как ты обнимаешь мою шею во время поцелуев. Я скучал по этому.

Элиот задумывается над ответом, но произносит явно не то, что собирался, его выдает взгляд, полный вины и тревоги.   
Вог сводит все к шутке:

\- Кью, это некритично, есть много мест, где могут находиться мои руки, в конце концов.

Квентин не дает ему договорить, он перехватывает запястья Элиота, возвращая их на свою шею, и смотрит ему прямо в глаза.

\- Элиот Вог, докажи мне, что ты - это ты. 

Вот оно. Тёплые пальцы оглаживают его скулы, не давят, не удерживают. Квентин чувствует, как внутри него что-то ломается, и вода поднимается выше ватерлинии. Но эта боль правильная, почти сладкая, и ее хочется ещё и ещё.

\- Думаю, ты и так уже знаешь, - Элиот наклоняется ближе, и Колдуотер ощущает его дыхание кожей, - но на случай, если у тебя остались сомнения: я хотел сказать "да" в тронном зале. Я люблю тебя, Кью, и прости за то, что мне потребовалось так много времени, чтобы это признать.

Раньше, чем Квентин успевает ответить, Элиот целует его, и это ощущается как возвращение домой. 

Пятьдесят лет памяти оживают и вытесняют у него из головы образ Монстра и рассыпанных по полу таблеток.   
Персики и сливы, красные, желтые, синие плитки, солнце, всходящее над крышей их филлорийского дома. Квентин всхлипывает в поцелуй. Он не до конца уверен, что это - реальность, но если бы он находился в фантазиях или во сне, ничего из этого не ощущалось бы таким настоящим и правильным, ведь так? Теперь он видит разницу. Он точно знает, _кто_ находится перед ним, точно знает _кто_ его целует. Тот же человек, который через два дня после знакомства предлагал ему помощь с заклинанием стирания памяти, рискуя исключением. Который спас их всех, согласившись стать Верховным Королем. Который всегда был рядом, чтобы удерживать его на земле во время шторма, когда мозг Квентина давал сбои и ничто, кроме обнимавших его рук, не казалось реальным. Который был его другом, когда ему нужен был друг, и стал гораздо большим, когда Квентин смог наконец осознать свои чувства. _Который стал его семьей._ Это выбивает почву из-под ног и кружит голову, как шампанское. Он целует напористей и прижимается ближе, как вдруг Элиот рвано выдыхает и отстраняется. 

\- Черт, прости, - пугается Колдуотер, - я, кажется, увлекся. Сильно болит? 

\- Приму это за комплимент. Немного, - Элиот откидывается на подушки и морщится.

\- Хм.. А могу я кое-что попробовать? 

\- Что угодно, - оживляется Вог. - О, или ты не имел в виду секс?

\- Не совсем. Элис сказала, рану нельзя лечить классическими исцеляющими заклинаниями, но я недавно узнал свою специализацию: "починка маленьких вещей", и мне кажется, это может сработать на ране от магического оружия.

\- "Починка маленьких вещей" - охотно верю, - нежно улыбается Элиот. - С моим сердцем у тебя получилось прекрасно, может и с раной сработает.

Квентин поднимает руки над повязкой Элиота, делает несколько простых пассов, бормочет слова заклинания, и из пальцев сыплются золотые искры.

\- Как ощущения?

\- Лёгкое жжение, как от ментоловой мази, - резюмирует Вог. - Продолжай.

Закончив, Квентин дрожащими руками снимает повязку, но под ней - лишь чистая розовая кожа без шрамов.

\- Спасибо тебе, Кью, - Элиот удивлённо оглядывает место раны, шевелит руками на пробу, поводит плечами. - Ни следа не осталось.

"Ну слава богу, - проносится в голове Колдуотера. - хоть тут ты не налажал."

Квентин смотрит ему в глаза с немым вопросом. Что он собирается делать дальше? Вернуться ко сну? К поцелуям? О чём-то большем и речи не идет - его слабость и недосып никуда не делись, да Квентину сейчас и не хочется. Всё, что Квентину хотелось, он уже получил, и даже больше, ну может, кроме... 

\- Чёрт, Кью, иди ко мне, - Элиот раскрывает объятия, и Колдуотер практически падает на него, прижимается так крепко, что хоть с кожей отрывай, и прячет лицо в изгибе его шеи. Они наконец-то одни, и можно перестать сдерживаться, можно отпустить наружу то, что так долго копилось и отравляло его изнутри. Одна из самых замечательных вещей в Элиоте - рядом с ним не нужно притворяться, что все нормально.

\- Эл, я так скучал, я так люблю тебя, я клянусь, я... 

"Ну вот, - отстраненно думает Квентин. - Просто замечательно. Я снова плачу".

Элиот сжимает его в объятиях до боли в ребрах и шепчет что-то трогательное и глупое, что-то такое, за что Пенни подшучивал бы над ними до конца жизни, и, судя по голосу, он тоже плачет, но всё в порядке. 

Всё в порядке, и Квентин чувствует себя лучше, чем когда-либо, и позволяет себе плыть по течению в кольце знакомых рук, ведомый ласковым голосом.

***

Сквозь сон Квентин чувствует осторожные прикосновения к волосам, чужое сердце стучит ровно и размеренно напротив его уха.

\- Привет, Кью, - Элиот оставляет быстрый поцелуй на его макушке. - Заходила Марго, сказала, если мы не спустимся к завтраку, она обольёт нас водой, и, честно говоря, я её побаиваюсь.

Квентин хмыкает и поднимает голову. Растрёпанный, сонно улыбающийся Элиот в ореоле лучей выглядит, как греческое божество с одной из картин в Бруклинском музее, куда Квентин ходил в детстве вместе с отцом.

\- Привет, - он потягивается и сладко зевает. - Она зря волнуется, мы же всего часа на два отрубились, а сейчас скорее всего ужин. 

\- Не совсем, Кью. Это рассвет. Как ты себя чувствуешь?

\- Ого, неожиданно. Не думаю, что когда-либо спал так долго. И это мой вопрос - пострадавший у нас ты.

Элиот думает, что, по-хорошему, им обоим нужна терапия. Есть раны, которые не залечишь магией, есть кошмары, которые не уйдут сами собой, но он понимает, что, в свете больничного прошлого Квентина, будет тяжело доказать ему свою правоту, и решает отложить этот разговор.

\- Я в порядке, гораздо лучше, на самом деле, только есть хочу страшно.

Квентин принюхивается:

\- Это разве не...

\- Панкейки, - уверенно отвечает Элиот. - Джош кулинарит. Давай, Кью, пора вставать, и вот тебе сразу две причины: во-первых, я не хочу пропустить панкейки Джоша Хобермана, а во-вторых, если мы останемся в кровати, я не смогу почистить зубы, чтобы поцеловать тебя, а я хочу поцеловать тебя.

\- Достаточно весомые причины, - соглашается Квентин.

Внизу шумят голоса, искрится смех, и шкварчит масло на сковороде. Пахнет кофе и подгоревшим тестом, а их семья - большая, разношерстная, травмированная семья - искренне рада их видеть. У плиты, к их удивлению, оказывается Пенни.

\- Ну наконец-то, - ворчит он, увидев Квентина и Элиота. Он подкидывает блин на сковороде и ловко ловит его. - Сколько вас можно ждать?

\- Привет, Пенни. Мы думали, это Джош готовит.

\- Да мне, собственно, блины эти ни разу не всрались, но Джош с Марго всю ночь стучали кроватью, и герой-любовник еще не проснулся, - он обвинительно кивает в сторону Марго. - Заебала человека во всех смыслах слова.

Марго отрывается от фруктового салата и смеётся, и следом за ней на лице Пенни тоже появляется улыбка.

\- Кью, Эл! - Хэнсон машет им рукой. - Садитесь уже, панкейки стынут.

Квентин отводит Элиота к Марго и торопится обнять Джулию. Девушка тянется к нему так сильно, что просыпает овсяные хлопья на стол; оба смеются - от облегчения, конечно, не из-за хлопьев. 

Квентин оглядывается. На кухне играет музыка, в дальнем конце стола Элис поднимает глаза от тарелки с беконом и выдавливает улыбку. У неё заплаканные глаза, но Кэдди, сидящая рядом с ней, громко отставляет чашку с дымящимся черным кофе и смотрит на Колдуотера таким взглядом, что он спешно ретируется к Пенни.   
Путешественник сосредоточенно выливает тесто на сковородку и буднично интересуется:

\- Так это правда, что ты заштопал раны Элиота? 

Квентин бросает взгляд на друзей, перед тем, как ответить. 

\- А я ему: "Встречайте новые законы пустыни. Вам они не понравятся!" - гордо заканчивает Марго, смотря на Элиота горящими глазами. Теперь она, кажется, пересказала эту историю каждому из них. 

Он улыбается.

\- Да, вроде бы получилось.

\- Даже удивительно. У тебя же руки из задницы, Колдуотер.

\- Оценку ловкости твоих рук мы попросим у Джулии, - невозмутимо парирует Элиот с другого конца стола. - И что-то мне подсказывает, эта оценка может ударить по твоему мужскому эго.

Марго начинает смеяться первая, остальные подхватывают, даже Джулия. Это не ссора, не перепалка, боже, нет.   
Всего лишь напоминание.   
"Нет, Пенни, ты не можешь безнаказанно оскорблять Квентина Колдуотера в моём присутствии. Не в мою смену."

\- Что смешного я пропустил, чуваки? - на лестнице появляется Джош, и в глаза Квентину первым делом бросается алый пламенеющий засос у него на шее.

Кью переводит взгляд на Марго; она сидит в белом свитере с закрытым горлом и довольно щурит глаза.   
Пенни присвистывает, глядя на помятого Хобермана.

\- Честное слово, Марго, может и хорошо, что мы в свое время не переспали, я бы, наверное, не пережил.

Марго утаскивает смутившегося Джоша за стол. Квентин подсаживается к Элиоту, как тут на них налетает Пенни.

\- И почему вы двое ничего не едите? Чтобы через минуту перед каждым лежало по три панкейка с шоколадной пастой. И не спорьте - на вас обоих смотреть страшно.

Они завтракают в уютном гомоне голосов и музыки, и Элиот особенно остро осознает, как сильно он скучал по всему этому - не только по Бэмби и Кью, но по каждому из них: Джулии, Кэдди, Джошу, Пенни23 и Элис. Ох, чёрт, Элис. Он знает, что бегать от неё вечно не получится, но пока Элис его и не догоняет. Он поговорит с ней позже, начистоту, и она поймет, потому что тоже любит Квентина, и потому что, если бы Кью выбрал её, Элиот бы отступил, каким бы болезненным это не было.

Он оглядывается и видит на счастливых лицах друзей тени пережитых ими страданий. Посторонний глаз бы не заметил, но Элиот _знает_ , потому что был там, и потому что сам чувствует то же.  
По-хорошему, им всем нужна терапия. Долгий отпуск, новые хобби, возможность пожить, как обычные маглы, хотя бы немного.   
Время залечит не все раны, и Элиот обещает себе, что больше не позволит, не допустит, чтобы на лице Квентина снова появилось то выражение отчаяния, страха и опустошенности; не позволит - и все тут. 

Вог поворачивается к нему, и говорит тихо-тихо, на грани слышимости:

\- Кью, это нормально, что я не хочу отпускать тебя ни на секунду? Я имею в виду, даже сейчас, мы сидим на соседних стульях, и это всё равно вопиюще огромное расстояние, и это пугает в некотором смысле.

Колдуотер мягко улыбается и убирает прядь волос за ухо знакомым неловким жестом, и Элиот никогда не любил его сильнее, чем сейчас.

\- Не знаю, насколько это нормально, но все в порядке, я чувствую то же самое, знаешь, постоянно.

Все в порядке, и после завтрака Квентин и Элиот выходят к океану и молча слушают прибой.


End file.
